dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
The future
21st century 2000s Late 2000s * The inmates of Arkham Asylum are transferred into a newer, more secure building. * Nightwing relocated himself to Blüdhaven. * Tim Drake is kidnapped by the Joker and Harley Quinn and brainwashed into becoming Joker, Jr. Batman and Batgirl find the Joker at the ruins of Arkham, and during a confrontation the Joker is killed by Drake. Harley escapes after falling into a chasm. Before his death, the Joker implants a microchip onto Drake's neck, which contains his DNA and a program that simulates his behavior. (Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker) 2009 * Ra's al Ghul creates a chaotic series of events, known as the Near-Apocalypse of '09, which ends in his defeat by Batman and his body being too damaged to be healed by the Lazarus Pit. After his daughter Talia gives up her body and existence to him on his request, he uses her body to continue his quest for immortality. (BB: Out of the Past) Between the 2000s and the 2010s * Alfred Pennyworth passes away, leaving Bruce Wayne alone. 2010s * Realizing that Batman is aging, Amanda Waller begins plans for Project Batman Beyond. She takes a sample of his DNA. (JLU: Epilogue) 2019 * Batman, suffering problems from an old leg injury and heart problems, creates a suit so that he can continue to fight crime. Not long after, Bruce suffers a heart attack during battle. While being beaten, he threatens his attacker with a fallen gun. Shocked at how far he goes, he retires from crime-fighting. (BB: Rebirth) * Bane is released from prison. (BB: The Winning Edge) 2020s * After finding Warren and Mary McGinnis, whose psychological profiles match that of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Waller continues with the Batman Beyond project. She implants nanites into Warren's bloodstream, altering his reproductive material to match that of Bruce Wayne's. (JLU: Epilogue) 2023 * Warren and Mary McGinnis give birth to their first child, Terry McGinnis. He is actually the genetic son of Bruce Wayne. (JLU: Epilogue) 2030s 2031 * Amanda Waller hires the Phantasm to murder Warren and Mary McGinnis, in the hope that the murder will prompt young Terry to become a new Batman. When the Phantasm refuses to do it, Amanda Waller decides to give up the Batman Beyond project. (JLU: Epilogue) * Mary McGinnis gives birth to Matt McGinnis who is also the genetic son of Bruce Wayne. 2039 to do: * BB: Rebirth * BB: Black Out * BB: The Winning Edge * BB: Dead Man's Hand * BB: Meltdown * BB: Heroes * BB: Spellbound * BB: * BB: A Touch of Curaré * BB: Disappearing Inque * BB: Ascension * BB: Joyride 2040s * Superman, while running the JLU, is taken over by a being known as Starro. (BB: The Call) Early 2040s * On August the fifth, Infiltration unit Zeta, a robot programmed to be an assassin goes renegade against the government, and is now on the run, and refuses to kill ever again. (TZP: Quality Time) * BB: Earth Mover * BB: Splicers * BB: Lost Soul * BB: Bloodsport * BB: Hidden Agenda * BB: Once Burned * BB: Hooked Up * BB: Rats * BB: Mind Games * BB: Revenant * BB: Babel * BB: Terry's Friend Dates a Robot * BB: Eyewitness * BB: * BB: The Last Resort * BB: Final Cut * BB: * BB: Sneak Peek * BB: Plague * BB: Eggbaby * BB: April Moon * BB: Payback * BB: Sentries of the Last Cosmos * BB: Where's Terry? * BB: * BB: Untouchable * BB: Ace in the Hole * BB: King's Ransom * BB: Betrayal * BB: Out of the Past * BB: Speak No Evil * BB: Inqueling * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * TZP: The Accomplice * TZP: His Maker's Name * TZP: Change of Heart * TZP: Remote Control * TZP: The Next Gen * TZP: West Bound * TZP: Hicksburg * TZP: Crime Waves * TZP: Taffy Time * TZP: Ro's Reunion * TZP: Kid Genius * BB: Unmasked * BB: Curse of the Kobra * BB: The Call * BB: Countdown * TZP: Shadows * TZP: Absolute Zero * TZP: Wired, part I * TZP: Wired, part II * TZP: Hunt in the Hub * TZP: Ro's Gift * TZP: Quality Time * TZP: Resume Mission * TZP: Lost and Found * TZP: On the Wire * TZP: Cabin Pressure * TZP: The Wrong Morph * TZP: Eye of the Storm * TZP: The River Rising * TZP: The Hologram Man * SS: Future Shock Alternate 2040 * JLU: The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped 2050s 2054 * Terry McGinnis learns that he is the genetic son of Bruce Wayne and confronts Amanda Waller for answers. He also proposes to long-time girlfriend Dana Tan. (JLU: Epilogue) ---- Category:A to Z Category:Eras